charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Engaged and Confused
Engaged and Confused is the 172nd episode of Charmed. Guest Starring * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Larry Cedar as Xar * J.D. Cullum as Demon * Leland Crooke as Candor * Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus * Søren Oliver as Baliel * Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins * Victor Webster as Coop Co-Starring * Brien Perry as Ciril * Gloria Grant as Minister * Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt #1 * Jason Simmons as Wyatt #2 Summary Piper organizes an engagement party for Paige and Henry, but the wedding is put in jeopardy when the couple begin to get cold feet. Phoebe notices a strange man following her, and soon discovers that he is a Cupid. Plot Piper is planning an engagement party for Paige and Henry. Phoebe and Billie try to help Christy adapt to life among humans. A demon named Xar, a former member of the Triad, and another rebel demon plot against the Triad. They plan to turn the Charmed Ones against the Triad. meets Coop for the first time.]]Christy, Phoebe and Billie are at a cafe. Christy eats a large piece of chicken with her hands, to the disgust of other patrons, and ends up setting it on fire. As Phoebe leaves, she bumps into a strange man. Two cops, or so it seems, come to the manor. They act strangely, telling Piper that there may be an attempt on the sisters' lives. Christy realizes that the "cops" are demons, and one yells that the Triad is back. Christy incinerates one of them, and the other one shimmers away. The man from the cafe comes to Phoebe's apartment. Oddly, his key is able to open her door. He claims to live in the unit below Phoebe's. Phoebe is suspicious. Shortly after, a demon in a Triad robe shimmers in and takes Christy. Christy is now in the hands of Xar, but the Charmed Ones are after the Triad. Phoebe breaks into the strange man's apartment. He surprises her, and she tries to attack him; but he flashes a large ring, freezes Phoebe, and deflects her into a chair. He says he's a Cupid, and invites her to call him Coop. He says the Elders sent him to help her find love. Billie repeatedly tries the call-a-lost-witch spell to retrieve Christy, but in vain. Christy burns away the bindings on her hands and burns up one of the demons holding her prisoner. She's about to vanquish Xar as well, when Billie's spell at last summons her. Christy summons the Triad in the conservatory and warns them that someone is impersonating them. The Triad suspects Xar, and vanquish him. Billie has tracked the Triad to Magic School and the Charmed Ones orb there. Phoebe draws their fire, and with a fireball in flight, Piper freezes the room. Paige orbs one of the Triad into the path of the fireball, and he is destroyed. Piper blows up a second one, and the third shimmers to the underworld. Leo, however, is not returned, to Piper's disappointment. The surviving Triad appears to Christy and tells her she must now act alone, to unite with the Ultimate Power. At what was to be their engagement party, Paige and Henry marry. Evils Xar Xar was a member of The Triad before being banished for his betrayal. He swore revenge afterwards by sending his minions to the Charmed Ones to warn them of the impending danger. He was vanquished by Candor. Takar One of Xar's minions. Ciril One of Xar's minions. Xar.jpg|Xar XarMinions.jpg|Xar's minions - Takar and Ciril The Triad Christy Jenkins Other characters Coop The second cupid in the series. He was sent down by the Elders as a way of saying thanks to Phoebe for all her efforts. Henry Mitchell Notes *This episode marks the destruction once again of two of The Triad members. One is vanquished when he is orbed in front of a fireball by Paige and the other is vanquished by Piper's molecular combustion power. In the next episode, the last one, Candor, is vanquished by Christy and its later revealed that this Triad is the same Triad from season 3 in new bodies. *The fact that the defeat of the Triad didn't return Leo shows that The Triad alone aren't the ultimate threat. It eventually takes Christy's death for Leo to return. *Paige wears for the second time a wedding dress. She already wore one in House Call, glamouring into Glen's bride, Jessica. *Paige is the last Charmed One to be married. Since Paige is the youngest sister, this means that the sisters were all married according to age: Prue (the oldest) was first in Bride and Gloom, then Piper and Leo in Just Harried, followed by Phoebe in Marry-Go-Round and Rewitched. Phoebe, however, will re-marry for the third and final time in Forever Charmed. *The Elders send a Cupid to help Phoebe in finding love. Another Cupid was previously seen in Heartbreak City. Curiously Phoebe fell for both of them. *Phoebe walks into an apartment of a suspicious person only to find it unoccupied for the second time on the show. The first time was in Wicca Envy, when she was looking for Rex Buckland. *It is confirmed that Christy is evil and actually working with the Triad. This adds her to a long list of evil blondes the Charmed Ones have encountered--most notably Hecate (season 1), the Succubus (season 2), Ruth Cobb (season 3), Julie (season 4) and the Stillman Sisters (season 6). * The WB used the promo title A Charmed Wedding. * This episode marks the second and final time we see Paige orb something (in this case a triad member) without calling for it in an environment where her powers were not increased (such as limbo). The only other time was the sword in the stone in Sword and the City. * With this episode every Charmed One has had one Wedding with some one present that would betray them Prue's- The Evil Priestess, Piper- Cole, Phoebe- Cole/ The Priest/ The Seer, Paige- Christy and Billie. *This episode shows how powerful Christy really is, when she incenerate a demon while in a crystal cage and send a psychic shock through the cave breaking the cage and sending an upper-level demon flying back yards away from he originally stood. Also she burns the rope off her hands without burning/harming herself. *This episodes proves that Piper's powers have advanced since the first time she got them, with her molecular combustion power she was able to blow up a Triad member with three tries, and with her molecular immobilization she was able to almost completely freeze two Triad members. Glitches *When Phoebe decides to check out Coop's appartment she opens the door to find an empty loft. However when she was reading a newspaper in a previous episode it said "Luxury Loft - Only one left". Episode Stills 8x16-promo01.jpg Paige and wuvey.jpg 8x16-promo03.jpg 8x16-promo04.jpg 8x16-promo05.jpg 8x16-promo06.jpg 8x16-promo07.jpg 8x16-promo08.jpg thumb|300px|right|Engaged and Confused WB Trailer 816 Category:Season 8